


Silk

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jehan and Bahorel are wearing matching lingerie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

It's quiet in the bakery today and Jehan is on his own for most of it, standing behind the counter and writing sonnets on the back of receipt paper in the hopes that it will make the time pass a little quicker. It hasn't really worked so far, because he's one sonnet down and it's only ten o'clock but at the very least, Bahorel will appreciate having yet another poem written about his dick.

As if on cue, Jehan's phone buzzes with a message from where it's sitting on the counter, just beside the register. It's Bahorel, of course.

 **Bahorel:** Hey gorgeous, what are you wearing?

Jehan's lips curl into a smirk and he glances at the door, just to make sure that there aren't any customers about to walk in. The coast is clear, so he turns his attention back to his phone.

 **Jehan:** You should know. You dressed me this morning x

Bahorel must be having a slow morning at work too, because he replies straight away.

 **Bahorel:** Well maybe I just want you to describe it for me  
 **Bahorel:** You know I love your way with words

Jehan smiles at that and has to put his phone down for a moment to serve a customer who comes in to buy a cupcake. Once she's gone, his smile is back and he reaches for his phone.

 **Jehan:** Flatterer. I'm wearing a silk camisole and it's clinging to me tighter than I expected it to, like it's not letting me foget the way you held me this morning. The matching panties keep sliding against the material of my uniform pants and it's so incredibly distracting because I keep thinking of how you put them on me this morning and how much I'm looking forward to coming hme to you so you can pull them off.  
 **Bahorel:** Fuck, Jehan.  
 **Jehan:** With your teeth ;)  
 **Bahorel:** FUCK, JEHAN. Shit brb

Chuckling to himself, Jehan puts his phone down and goes back to writing on receipt paper. They've both had early starts today. The bakery that Jehan works at opened at six o'clock and the garage where Bahorel works opened at five-thirty. The early mornings are made a bit more bearable when it's both of them getting out of bed at the same time, having breakfast—and on the odd occassion, a quickie in the shower—before the sun even rises. Jehan works further from home so they usually leave at the same time and if the traffic isn't too bad, get home around the same time too.

 **Bahorel:** Just had to do an oil change for someone while trying to hide my boner  
 **Jehan:** You're welcome  <3  
 **Bahorel:** I am going to be all over you as soon as we get home. I don't think we're getting out of bed this weekend.  
 **Jehan:** Mmm, four more hours  <3 <3 <3

«·»

True to his word, Bahorel shuts the door behind him once he gets home, drops his bag by the entrance as he toes his shoes off, then walks over to the couch where Jehan is already sitting and waiting, and climbs into his lap.

Jehan smiles, tilting his head up to kiss Bahorel. They're more or less the same height but Bahorel is bulky and muscled, while Jean is lithe and flexible. It means Bahorel is heavier, but Jehan likes the feeling of being pinned down under his weight and that's something Bahorel is well aware of.

"Been thinking about this all day," Bahorel growls, nipping gently on Jehan's neck. "Gonna make you come in those pretty panties until they're completely wrecked. Then I'm going to buy you even more of them."

"You too," Jehan gasps, fingers curling in Bahorel's hair and tugging. "I love it when we match. We have the best ideas."

"We're fucking geniuses," Bahorel murmurs, and grinds against Jehan.

The friction is amazing as it is, but the silken slide of Jehan's underwear against his erection makes him moan. Judging by the way Bahorel moans too, he feels the same thing.

"Clothes off," Jehan decides, tugging at the hem of Bahorel's shirt. 

They pull on each other's clothes until finally pulling away and deciding to work on undressing themselves instead. They get down to their lingerie and Jehan licks his lips at the sight of Bahorel in crimson silk, the way the camisole is tight across his muscled chest, the way he's already half-hard, straining against the soft material of his panties. 

With a hungry growl, Bahorel pushes Jehan to sit back down on the couch and kneels between his legs. He mouths at Jehan's cock through the silk, his tongue hot and wet and wonderful. Jehan's breath catches in his throat and he buries his fingers in Bahorel's hair.

Resting a hand on Jehan's knee, Bahorel pushes his legs further apart to make more room for himself between them. He laves attention on every inch of Jehan's erection but only through the material. He rubs his knuckles back and forth over Jehan's balls and sucks on the head of his cock, just peeking over the waistband.

" _Oh_." Jehan's hips jerk forward and Bahorel pulls back with a smirk, sliding his other hand up Jehan's chest, over his camisole and to his nipple.

Both Jehan's nipples are pierced and they're sensitive as it is. The material of his camisole has been snagging in the metal bars all day and the first touch of Bahorel's fingers have him arching, whimpering needily.

"Oh, baby boy," Bahorel says, hushed and reverent, and kneels up to push the straps off Jehan's shoulders and pull the camisole down. "Look at you."

"Look at _you_ ," Jehan replies with a dazed smile. Bahorel is gorgeous, his hair mussed and cheeks red. His eyes are dark with lust, with single-minded focus, and Jehan loves being on the receiving end of it. 

Bahorel latches onto Jehan's nipple, sucking and flicking his tongue over it as his finger plays with the other, his right hand still stroking Jehan's cock through the panties. Jehan moans softly and laughs with breathless delight. Bahorel grins and keeps going, until Jehan's breath comes quicker and his moans turn into urgent whines.

"Bahorel, more—I need— _ah_!" 

He comes suddenly with a gasp, his eyes going wide. Pulling Bahorel up into a kiss, Jehan reaches between them and into Bahorel's underwear.

His strokes are firm, just the way Bahorel likes it. Bahorel is already worked up and it's clear from the way he thrusts into Jehan's hand with a low moan.

It doesn't take much longer before Bahorel comes too, all over Jehan's hand and his panties. Jehan winds an arm around him, holding him close and kissing him.

"Wait," Bahorel whispers, getting back down on his knees and taking hold of Jehan's panties with his teeth, tugging. Jehan huffs with amusement, lifting his hips for Bahorel. 

"I thought you were going to make me ruin them," he murmurs, pulling Bahorel back into his lap.

"Well, you know. We have all weekend. And the spare pairs we bought."

Laughing, Jehan hugs Bahorel to him. "You're my favourite."

"Good," Bahorel replies with a wink. "You're mine."


End file.
